brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons
Just as a reminder, do not mistake "Magazines" with "Clips". They are not the same thing. Look here. Molotovs Just added a mention of the official website as the background clearly features a molotov being thrown. Lest people think that whilst the trailer molotov is to be ignored, the site is otherwise. Not really sure where to add it, but us folks at the Bethesda forums have identified the real world counterpart to several of the weapons with unknown names. The bolt action rifle is a Mauser SR-93; the unnamed AR is a VLTOR Mod for the M4; The unnamed semi-auto pistol is a Bul Cherokee; unnamed machine pistol is a VBR-Belgium; unnamed MG is an M249; and the unnamed Revolver appears to be a Dan Wesson PPC. Also, the Rhett AR seems to be an SG551 SWAT. : Thanks, Shadowcat. We'll keep those in mind once we get the names of the other guns; the Rhett's similarity with the SG551 I will handle myself. AssassinLegend 06:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) For future reference We don't need to add *every* attachment in the game on the weapons page. A few sub-headers denoting the different types of attachments (scopes, magazines, barrel extensions, etc) would be just fine. There's been a habit on this wiki of people thinking every single page needs to be as exhaustive as any main article it is somewhat related to. 02:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Done MoronicCinamun 19:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, MC. I wouldn't mind have a few examples under the sub-headings, but it looks a lot tidier now so we'll see how it plays out. Thank you. 22:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture for some purpose? @Viotech: The gun with the COGA Scope is the Barrett Light Rifle. The revolver is unnamed for now. AssassinLegend 00:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) M4-Based weapon finally has a name Someone spotted it in a new video, and pointed it out for my threads on the forums, its named "Euston AR" ~Shadowcat : So it's definitely going to be an AR, not an SMG? Huh. Now we just need to decipher the name "Euston", because that's quite a peculiar one. AssassinLegend 20:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I got this one. The M4A1 is produced by Colt, as well as the M16. The M16 is based off of the AR-15 (ArmaLite Model 15), and the rights to the AR-15 were purchased by Colt so they could begin creating the rifles and carbines based off of the AR-15 design. Here's where the name comes from, which is a bit of a throwback to the originator: The ArmaLite designer of the original AR-15 is named 'Eu'gene 'Ston'er. Obskura 00:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That is what i was thinking also. 00:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Nice work, guys. It's just amazing how cleverly SD names their guns, and that was a pretty sweet reference. AssassinLegend 01:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Box art gun Has anyone seen the gun on the box of the game? I havent seen it anywhere in preview or videos. It looks like some kind of machine pistol with a clip in front of the trigger. Do you think this will be in the game, because it looks awesome. Added a picture for you ~Ketsu~(>-_-)>~ Appears to be the resistance version of the gun based on the Bul Cherokee, with a laser sight in front and missing the top of the slide. You can see the security version here. Most obvious clue is the curved front on the front of the trigger guard, only one pistol in the game that has that. ~Shadowcat Missing the top of the clip? do you think that will be some sort of attachment option? Also the front of the gun is different. Think that is some sort of customization option? ~Ketsu~(>-_-)>~ Being box art, it is quite possible that the weapon in question will not be in the game at all. Though, it looks like a heavily modified real world glock to me. The bottom front attachment looks like a tactical light and maybe some kind of silencer or flash suppressor in front of the barrel. 11:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC)